The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic dictionary and language interpreter has been available on the market. The electronic dictionary and language interpreter differs from any conventional type of electronic device in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such electronic dictionaries and language interpreters was disclosed in Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, filed on June 12, 1979, and entitled "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER".
There was filed a copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 095,081 entitled "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER WITH FACULTIES OF PRONOUNCING OF AN INPUT WORD OR WORDS REPEATEDLY", on Nov. 16, 1979, filed by the same applicants as the applicants of the present application. The U.S. patent application disclosed the means to provide and repeatedly pronunciate a single input word at the same time.
However, according to the teachings of the U.S. patent application, it is impossible that there may be pronounced at least two different input words at the same time. For the purpose of providing an audible comparison between different input words, it is desired that at least two different input words be pronounced at the same time.